


Sorry

by mukeandziamgotmelike (orphan_account)



Series: Songfics [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Songfic, angsty kisses, ashton is really sorry, michael is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Sorry I lost our love without a reason why. Sorry I lost our love, it really hurt sometimes. And I'm sorry, sorry, what do you want, what do you want me to say? Sorry I lost our love until the end of time.//</p><p>-OR-</p><p>Ashton has tried apologizing, he really has, but Michael just won't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Based off "Sorry" by Meg Myers.

*****

Ashton's so done.

 

He and Michael had this on-and-off relationship for the past few months, never getting past a couple weeks. Ashton was just...tired. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have to deal with the ‘on’ part anymore, since their last ‘breakup’ was pretty bad. Michael had stormed out angrily, tears streaming down his cheeks. It hurt to see him in so much pain.

 

But as many times as he tried to apologize, Michael ignored him. Occasionally, they would make eye contact in interviews, and that would be a whole new level of awkward. When they're forced to talk to each other, you can feel the tension.

 

Then after the camera turns away Michael sends Ashton stone cold glares that chill him to the bone. And no matter how many times Calum and Luke try to get them to be friends again, it never works.

 

Ashton really misses Michael. He wishes they could go back to how they were before. Whenever the younger boy smiles or laughs, Ashton feels it. The hurt, the loss.

 

Sadly, there's nothing he can do about it.

 

 

*****

 

 

Ashton remembers their first kiss.

 

They had both been half drunk, but when they pulled apart, they had sobered up for the most part. Which leaves the sex that followed to be totally unjustifiable. That didn't stop it from happening, though.

 

Sometimes, Ashton wants to ask Michael to kiss him one last time. To have his soft, red lips just once more. To know what he'll forget because he knows that Michael will never take him back.

 

Not after what happened.

 

 

*****

 

 

“Why won't you just hear him out?” Ashton hears Calum say from the other side of his bunk curtain. “I'm not having this conversation again.” Michael grits out in response. He sounds annoyed, and Michael never gets annoyed with Calum. It's an unspoken rule.

 

“I know how much he hurt you, and I'm sorry, but all he wants to do is apologize!”

 

Ashton makes a mental note to give Calum some banana bread.

 

“I don't fucking care, you just don't get it.” Michael shouts and then Ashton hears the door to the back lounge opening. “Great, you scared Luke away.” He hears Calum mutter before the curtain to his bunk opens and over six feet of blonde penguin climbs into his bed.

 

“He's still pissed.” Luke says, burying his head in the shorter boy's neck. “I've noticed.” Ashton replies dryly, then sighs when widened blue eyes meet his. “Sorry. I just...I miss him so much, you know? When I broke up with him, I was being selfish. I wasn't thinking of how it would affect him, I was only thinking of how much everything hurt me.”

 

Luke smiles a little. “Then tell him that. Michael is your best friend, he'll listen to you.” Ashton sighs. “I wish it could be that easy. But you, of all people, know how Michael can hold a grudge.” Luke nods in agreement. “That's true.”

 

He looks up at Ashton again. “But it can't hurt to try.”

 

Ashton's gonna make Luke some banana bread, too.

 

 

*****

 

 

“I need to apologize.” Ashton says, and Michael looks up at him with a glare. Those green eyes, the ones that used to make Ashton smile, the ones that used to be so full of life; they look like the life has been drained out of them. And Ashton feels awful.

 

“I don't want to listen to you.” Michael responds, snapping Ashton out of his daze. The boy sighs. “Please, Mikey.” He reaches out to the younger boy, but he flinches back as if he's been burned. “Don't touch me.” He whispers harshly.

 

Ashton just wishes he could show Michael how bad he feels, but the boy won't listen. He wishes he could tell Michael how much he loves him, but he knows he can't. Not when Michael's acting like this.

 

“I want to go back to how we were when we first kissed.” Ashton decides on saying, causing an eye roll from Michael. “You mean half drunk?” “No. I mean, like, free. Back to when none of this drama started.”

 

The younger boy looks up at him, and Ashton's sure he's going to crack.

 

But then his look turns into a glare. “No, we can't.” Ashton nods, looking down. He knows he deserves this. “Then, can I just have one more kiss?” He asks tentatively.

 

Just when he thinks Michael is going to yell at him or punch him, he sees the boy nod a little.

 

Michael presses his lips the Ashton's feverishly. The older boy leans back against the couch, wrapping his arms around Michael's waist. “I'm so sorry, Mikey.” He says. “So fucking sorry.”

 

The boy makes a strangled sound into his mouth, and Ashton can feel tears running down his cheeks. “It hurt so much.” Michael ousts, his hands going through Ashton's hair.

 

“I know, babe. I'm so sorry.”

 

Michael doesn't say he forgives him. And Ashton understands that.

 

 

*****

 

 

They had decided to forget everything that happened. 

 

They wouldn't get back together, they wouldn't hate each other, they wouldn't continue their ‘relationship’. They would carry on like normal.

 

That doesn't mean Ashton wouldn't stop apologizing. Michael still hasn't forgiven him. But Ashton was so sorry, painfully so, and he would make sure Michael knew that.

 

Until the end of time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for songfics!


End file.
